His Power is Maximum!
by ekrolo2
Summary: For years, the Dragon Ball Z community has battled and debated the strength of the Legendary Super Saiyan known as Broly. A movie only character who has gone on to become one of the franchises most popular, but is he truly the strongest? The time has come to get a definitive answer by pitting the strongest version of Broly against the mightiest beings in the universe! One-shot.


**Round 1: Super Saiyan 4 Broly vs Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta**

Dark thunderclouds gather over one of the many rocky wastelands spread across the tiny blue world known as Earth with lightning striking the surrounding area. The very forces of nature itself realize the titanic clash about to unfold between two warriors standing opposite of each other atop two massive rock formations as dark thunderclouds gather above.

One of these fighters is Broly, the rumored descendant of the original Super Saiyan. With most of his upper body covered in blood red fur and his black hair significantly longer and wilder than usual, he stands atop one of these formations in the pinnacle of Saiyan evolution, the Super Saiyan 4 form. Cackling like the madman he is with those morbid, pupil-less eyes of his.

On the other side of the spectrum is another Saiyan, one of royalty clad in a gray variant of the Freeza Empires signature armor. Manufactured specifically for him by his Earthling wife Bulma. Surrounded by a faint, blue aura that tints his hair in a distinctive blue color, the Prince of all Saiyan's Vegeta stands opposite of his opponent with his arms folded and bored expression.

"Still afraid of me Prince Vegeta?!" Broly asks with a small, insane cackle. "I hope not, I'm itching for a good fight!"

"As do I, unfortunately, I have to make due with you."

With an devilish grin, Broly roars with all his might, forming a pillar of yellow aura piercing through the black clouds above, making the entire planet shake in terror of his growing power. He takes off, destroying the rock formation with the force of his speed and prepares to smash his fist against Vegeta's face only for the Prince to let out a cocky grunt and vanish out of view.

A second later he reapers in front of Broly and drives his fist into the madman's chest. Broly's entire body floats frozen in place with a mortified look of defeat and absolute, mind-numbing pain plastered across his face. With a loud gasp of air, Broly reverts back into his regular state and plummets towards the ground, dead before he even manages to hit it.

Powering down, Vegeta merely spits and utters. "Just as I expected, a complete waste of time."

* * *

 **Round 2: Super Saiyan 4 Broly vs Super Saiyan Blue Goku**

"KAKAROT!" Broly proclaims at the top of his lungs the instant his greatest, most vile and despicable adversary of all time, Goku appears on the rock formation opposite of him. Not missing a beat, he immediately flies towards the Earth raised Saiyan, glowing with the same blue aura as Vegeta did and punches him right in the face with all his might.

He expects Goku to go flying off into the distance or flinch or even take a step back. Instead, Goku merely tilts his head to face Broly, his face betraying absolutely no emotion. Instead, the Saiyan God merely places his hand an inch from Broly's heart with his index and middle fingers outstretched. In a second, the fold back into a punch and ram into Broly's chest.

With a painful gasp of air, the one-inch punch shreds one of his most vital organs to shreds. Clenching his aching chest and coughing up blood from his mouth and nose, Broly takes one last look at Goku and falls down, no amount of anger or power being able to compensate for the damage.

"Well, that was weird..." Goku admits while powering down. He takes one last look at the defeated Broly before the growling of his empty stomach sends him rushing back home.

* * *

 **Round 3: Super Saiyan 4 Broly vs Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta**

Dark thunderclouds gather over one of the many rocky wastelands spread across the tiny blue world known as Earth with lightning striking the surrounding area. The very forces of nature itself realize the titanic clash about to unfold between two warriors standing opposite of each other atop two massive rock formations as dark thunderclouds gather above.

One of these fighters is Broly, the rumored descendant of the original Super Saiyan. With most of his upper body covered in blood red fur and his black hair significantly longer and wilder than usual, he stands atop one of these formations in the pinnacle of Saiyan evolution, the Super Saiyan 4 form. Cackling like the madman he is with those morbid, pupil-less eyes of his.

The other is the greatest fused being ever to exist, a combination of the finest warriors ever produced by the Saiyan species: Gogeta, glowing with an astounding, sparkling aura that beams through the clouds with his signature cocky grin. "Been a long time Broly," He states with his peculiar combination of Vegeta and Goku's voices. "I hope you're stronger than you look, otherwise I'll get bored really fast."

"Getting to kill Kakarot and Vegeta at the same time is a chance I'm not gonna pass up! Time to die Vegerot!" Lunge at the fused Saiyan before him with his usual reckless abandon, Broly expects a glorious battle with him utterly crushing his opponent as usual. With his usual cackling laugh, he closes the distance and prepares to strike.

For Gogeta, however, its an entirely different situation. Where as Broly is too lost in his own power fueled madness to think clearly, to Gogeta, annoyed at being called the other guy, he moves in slow motion. Such is the gap between them. With a disappointed sigh, he fires an Invisible Eye Blast and sends Broly hurtling away from the planet, into the endless depths of space until he finally reaches his final destination: the sun.

* * *

 **Round 4: Super Saiyan 4 Broly vs Beerus**

"So, you're Beerus." States Broly, the rumored descendant of the original Super Saiyan. With most of his upper body covered in blood red fur and his black hair significantly longer and wilder than usual, he stands atop one of these formations in the pinnacle of Saiyan evolution, the Super Saiyan 4 form. Cackling like the madman he is with those morbid, pupil-less eyes of his.

The other is Beerus, the God of Destruction. Murderer of billions, annihilator of civilizations, the keeper of balance between life and death,yawning as if being barged out of bed for this mere moments ago. Licking his wrist, he rubs it against his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. "And you're... Broccoli right?" He asks with another yawn. "Another Super Saiyan, right?"

"Not just a Super Saiyan as you'll soon see!" With his yellow aura bursting forth, Broly blasts off headfirst toward the infamous feline deity. Even half-asleep and not the least beat interested in the fight, Beerus manages to lazily and effortlessly avoid the flurry of punches sent his way much to Broly's growing frustration.

Placing the tip of his index finger a mere inch away from Broly's forehead, the mad Super Saiyan finds himself frozen in place, his body not responding to any of his commands. Is... is this... fear?"

He'll never know the real answer, for Beerus gently taps Broly's forehead and utterly caves his skull in from the inside. Reverting to his regular state, Broly doesn't even let out a single peep as his stone cold corpse smashes against the rocky bottom of the wasteland.

* * *

 **Round 5: Super Saiyan 4 Broly vs Whis**

"W-what are you...?" Asks an incredulous Broly, perplexed by the odd looking creature standing merely a few feet away from him. The being in question, appears somewhat humanoid though his teal skin, white, oddly shaped hair, and peculiar choice in footwear leave the mad Saiyan perplexed.

His opponent merely chuckles. "My, my, that's certainly a question I've been getting asked a lot recently. Specifically from Saiyan's." Taking a moment to consider his answer, Whis merely rubs his chin and answers. "I'm merely a life form known as Whis."

"Hmph, you'll be dead before long-" Before he even manages to raise his power up, Broly feels an otherworldly sensation as his intent to destroy Whis returns. Despite all his anger and willpower, his body simply won't budge. He can make it do anything else, but the instant his body or mind even consider doing harm to his opponent, Broly can do nothing but gasp in shock.

"It's not very polite to try and attack your guest," Whis states with a sinister hint to his voice as he, with a simple tap of his finger on his staff releases a wave of energy that completely incinerates Broly out of existence.

* * *

 **Bonus Round: Super Saiyan 4 Broly vs Golden Freeza**

 _I really should've taken better care of annihilating these monkeys..._ Freeza admits as he gazes upon yet another surviving Saiyan, this one apparently embodying the worst and most well-known traits of his species: Broly, in a peculiar form not quite that of an Oozaru or a Super Saiyan. _Well, at least I can correct this oversight here._

"Freeza," Broly states with a sadistic grin. "The most feared being in the universe and destroyer of the Saiyan race!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere simian, your fate was sealed the moment we..." He pauses for a moment, realizing something obvious only now. "How did we even get here?"

Before he can even say anything more, Broly feels a seething heat pierce him right through the chest with a gush of blood immediately bursting from his lips. Looking down, he sees a fist-sized, smoking hole where his heart once was and manages to take five steps forward before dropping dead.

With him out of the way, Freeza notices his new right-hand man Sorbet standing there with a smoke coming out of his recently fired ring and a triumphant smile on his face. "My lord! The Saiyan has been eliminated!" He proudly proclaims, bowing to his master who finds himself somewhat disappointed by the anti-climax of this whole peculiar situation.

* * *

 **Well, that was a thing. Hopefully you, my brothers and sisters of the anti-Broly movement enjoyed seeing him get his ass kicked. He certainly had it coming. I wish I could've put him up against some of the other strongest fighters like Wheerus or GT Vegeta's mustache but at least Sorbet's ring got in a kill ;)**


End file.
